1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a power conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-243264 (FIG. 4) discloses a power conversion apparatus. The power conversion apparatus includes a mounting member, a pressing member, and a fastening member. The mounting member includes a parts housing frame. The parts housing frame houses an electronic component so as to be in contact with at least a part of a side surface of the electronic component that generates a heat during an operation. The parts housing frame holds the electronic component so as to cause a main heat radiating surface of the electronic component to be exposed to a heat sink side. The pressing member is installed on the mounting member. The pressing member simultaneously presses the mounting member and the electronic component on the heat sink side via a heat radiation layer. The fastening member presses the pressing member on the heat sink side to press the parts housing frame and the electronic component to be bonded on the heat radiation layer.